If Only I'd Told You Sooner
by dodgerxrita
Summary: Story set before Oliver And Company (by like a few days, hence why there is no mention of Oliver) and is from Dodger and Rita's Point Of View (POV).


**~Dodger's POV~**

I can't believe I was so stupid! I let her slip through my paws. If only I'd told her how I felt sooner it could be me that she is out on a date with now; not that Rottweiler, Slater. I love Rita so much but my pride kept me from admitting it.

Only god knows what she thinks of me now. Frankie told me she did have a crush on me a while back but I was too scared to admit I felt the same. If I'd have done that instead of flirting with girls in front of her... she'd probably be mine now. Oh Rita... my beautiful, perfect Rita. She has the voice

of an angel with looks to match. She is the toughest girl I know and can easily put any random dog in his place if they give her one of the looks some males give... and once she is out of view I make sure they know not to mess with her, because she's mine! I'm the king of the streets and she is my queen...

at least that what I want anyway. But I've blown it and she probably never will be mine

**~Rita's POV~**

I have really enjoyed seeing Slater tonight. It's good to catch up with one of my old friends. But I can't help but think Dodger has a bit of resentment towards him taking me out tonight. I don't know why I mean Slater is just a friend he already has a girlfriend, with pups on the way. It's probably my imagination going crazy. Seriously why would Dodge be resentful towards Slater it's not like Dodger has a crush on me or anything. And if he did he would forget by the time a pretty poodle walks by him. I wish he did like me though. I have always loved Dodger but I can't tell him in case he doesn't feel the same. It's just so complicated... he acts so sweet and considerate when we're alone but when we're around others he trys to act cool and flirts with strangers. I just wish he knew how much it kills me inside to know he doesn't see me that way. It's just so confusing. He draws me in with his flirting; then pushes me aside if he sees another female walking down the street. Anyway I better get back to the barge.

**~Dodger~**

She's just got back from her night with Slater. God... I really don't like him!Oh My God she is coming over here. Dodger come on you can do this tell her how you feel now or lose her for good! You're the King Of The Streets, this will be easy, I think, I hope, Maybe, Oh well worth a shot. Here goes nothing (p.s note to self, stop talking to myself)

"Hey Dodge, why is Tito going on about wanting to fight Frankie,"She looks over to Francis who gives her a look "Sorry... Why does he want to fight FRANCIS?"

"He... Uhm... Tito's music to loud... Frankie shouted at him. Same old, same old with those two basically." I can't believe I forgot how to talk around her. She is so pretty! I just keep gettin' lost in her eyes and... and ... what was I saying? Her eyes are just so dang gorgeous, I could look at them all day.

"Dodge... Are you OK?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be OK? I'm perfectly fine." Ok now I'm rambling on and on. What happened to the cool-headed, calm Dog I am?

"Your staring at me." She sat down in front of me, so close I can see the pounding in her chest as her heart beats. Is it me or is her heart beat getting faster. have to think of something to say why I'm staring. Uhmm... Ahh got it.

"I was going to ask you something, but I forgot. How was your date with Slater?" I think I said the last sentence with a bit too much resentment. Maybe she didn't notice.

**~Rita~**

Did he just ask about my 'date'? Why would he think that? Were just friends.

"What are you talking about me and Slater are just friends. Wait... do you think me and him are together?"

"Well... yeah" Dodger looked at the floor sheepishly. I could see the blush on his face.

"Dodge... me and Slater aren't a couple. Never have been, never will be. He has a girlfriend who is pregnant." I saw a small grin appear on his face as I said this.

"Oh. Uhm... Reet do you... uhm wanna go and watch the sunset on the docks with me?" He looked up into my eyes. All I could do was nod my head and smile. We walked up and out of the barge together, side by side. I could feel the eyes of the rest of the gang watching us leave but I didn't care. Me and

Dodger walked so close that every now and again our fur would brush against each others sending chills down my spine.

We got to the docks and sat down VERY close together. It was so perfect. The stillness of the water,clear skies, shining stars, glowing moon and I was with Dodger. It was like a dream, one of the dreams that are so amazing that you very rarely have them. I was living it right now. We were sitting in

silence, but it wasn't one of the awkward silences that were hard to break; it was like a content one that we were happy to be in, that made everything more... I want to say romantic, but I won't because Dodger probably doesn't think of our relationship like that. It's just perfect. I can feel something on my back. Looking down I saw that it's Dodger. He is wrapping his leg around my back! OK I wasn't expecting this to happen, but I like it. I look over at him and see him watching me. After a second of looking at my eyes, he shakes his head and removes his paw from my back. It takes every fibre of my being not to whine in sadness as he removes it.

"Sorry..." Dodger said looking down at the floor.

"No. It's OK..." He looks at me again. He's staring into my eyes. Dodger is doing that a lot lately.I can feel his paw go across my back again. It goes back to the silence we were sat in before. This is it. I can't take it any more I have to tell him now.

"Dodge..." He looks at me, My heart beats faster than ever. "Were a bit jealous when you thought when you that I was in a relationship with Slater? You sorta looked like you were" OK so I chickened out of telling him how I feel but it's really hard.

**~Dodger~**

What do I tell her now? Idiot I should have just not said anything about him. What can I say that doesn't tell her that I love her. Should I just tell her? I've waited long enough and if I don't I could lose her. You know what, I'm gonna do it.

"I was jealous. I thought he was your boyfriend and I got jealous of him because of it."

"Why were you jealous though?"

"Because I thought he was your boyfriend... instead of me." There. I said it. No going back now. I have to finish this. "I thought you wanted to be with Slater. And I hated that because... I... love...you. I love you Rita."

I hear her draw in a quiet gasp. This is it... she doesn't feel the same. I looked away from her and out onto the water. I bite my bottom lip. I really want to get up and run away but I don't when I feel a gentle lick on my cheek. WHAT?! Rita licked me. I turn to look at her, my eyes wide. She laughs gently at my appearance.

"I love you to Dodge." A grin instantly appears on my face. She loves me back. I have never been happier then I am in this moment. I turn to face her completely and look deep into her eyes. I can feel her licking my cheek, so I in return lick her neck and under her chin.

**~Rita~ **

Is this actually happening right now? Am I dreaming or something? Nope, this is reality! Dodger has just said he loves me, and I said it back. It's like a weight has been lifted! I am so happy I could cry! The guy I have loved for... I don't know how long, has just said he loved me and is now grooming me! Woah... Is that? Yep, his paws are on my chest. And they are pushing me down. OK... and now I'm on my back.

_**~No-ones POV~**_

Rita lay on her back and Dodger stood over her licking her face. The two were both smiling as they showed their affection towards on another. They carried on with this for 5 minutes; the were both afraid that if they stopped, everything would reverse and go back to how it was before. Sure they were best-friends, but nothing could compare to this.

"Dodgie... We may have to go back in soon... It's getting kinda cold out here." Rita said sighed, but knowing she was right, he let her up. The two walked back to the barge. Walking into the barge, the two saw that since they'd gone out Fagin had returned home from a day of trying to scrape together money to pay off Sykes and his Doberman henchmen, Roscoe and Desoto. The gang knew that within the week, Sykes would pay a visit, bringing Roscoe and Desoto with him.

Roscoe was always hitting on Rita, trying to get her to leave the gang and join him at their Warehouse home uptown. Rita never did though; and now that she had Dodger's love, she never would. Dodger and Rita lay down by Fagin's recliner with Dodger curling his body around her. They could hear Tito laughing from across the room, but left him to it; no-one could ruin the moment they had going right now. They were together and that is all that mattered. The only thing that could make this better was if they had been able to feel this way for longer.

"Dodgie... who's turn is it to get food tomorrow?"

"Francis's I think babes... knowing him he'll forget again." Dodger laughed sightly

"Dodger. He doesn't always forget the food."

"If there is something on to do with Shakespeare we might as well get the Newspaper Burrito's ready now."

As time went on, it got later and everyone grew more tired. The gang retired to bed; Dodger and Rita gave each other a nuzzle and lick on the cheek before going to their beds and falling into a deep that they knew it, but tomorrow would bring them an adventure they had never anticipated on.


End file.
